<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>best-laid plans by SnailArmy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185471">best-laid plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailArmy/pseuds/SnailArmy'>SnailArmy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mechs Femslash 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (In Space) - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, adorable robots, no beta we die like the yggdrasil system</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailArmy/pseuds/SnailArmy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinders makes a friend! Rose does little a treason (as a treat!) I take details from disney's cinderella and make them mechanical!</p>
<p>Mechs femslash week prompt: Rebellion</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cinders/Rose (Once Upon A Time In Space)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mechs Femslash 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mechanisms Femslash Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>best-laid plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i may or may not go back and do Memories but for now have THIS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cinders stared with skepticism at the small droid that had appeared in her prison cell. They were common in the tunnels of New Constantinople, used for transport of small objects, cleaning, message delivery, and all manner of things. This one was smaller than the ones that typically brought her food and water though. It had slipped right through the bars of her cell, and was now bumping itself gently against her foot. </p>
<p>Was this a trap? It was probably a trap. Against her better judgement, Cinders reached down and cupped the droid in her hands, bringing it to eye level. "Hey there little buddy. Are you lost?" </p>
<p>It chirped quietly, and Cinders heard a tiny <i>click</i> as a compartment in its back opened to reveal a spool of white thread and a single sewing needle. </p>
<p>"Is this... for me?" Another chirp that Cinders decided to take as an affirmative. She retrieved the needle and thread, hiding them carefully in the rags that made up her bed. Once she was satisfied that they were out of sight of the guards, she pressed a tiny kiss to the droid. "Thank you." It chirped again and spun in a tight circle before zooming out of the bars of her cell. </p>
<p>It did not escape Cinders' notice that she had, a few days before, been complaining loudly about the state of her clothing. Even confined to a cell as she was, it had accumulated a number of small tears and rips ranging from annoying to embarrassing. Cinders had also noticed the red-headed soldier that had been passing by her cell more and more recently. </p>
<p>It was not, however, until the third such convenient delivery that she put the pieces together. Every time she mentioned some small need or desire in front of Rose (as the woman had been called), an autonomous delivery found its way to her soon after. Each time, Cinders would thank her Mouse (named after the scurrying rodents of her home planet, to which the droid bore some resemblance) with a kiss and send it back on its way. </p>
<p>It was nice to have a friend, however small. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Rose knew damn well that she would be court-martialed, or worse, if anyone found out. Still, as she stuck a screwdriver deeper into the circuits of the latest stolen droid, the thrill that settled in her stomach was not fear. There was something about that woman in the prison that made every small act of rebellion seem worth it. Rose felt like she would denounce Cole and all of his armies if it made her Cinders smile. </p>
<p>She didn't say any of this out loud, of course. She wasn't stupid. </p>
<p>This time it was a handful of fresh berries, taken from the mess hall. She'd have to be quick if they were going to be edible by the time they arrived at their destination. With a final twist of a screw, the reprogramming was completed. The droid, chirped, spun, and was out the door in a flash. Rose allowed herself a single self-indulgent smile at the thought of Cinders' reaction, then got back to work. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Leya had a plan. It relied on a lot of things, not least of all the complete trust of two women who she had never spoken to before. Assuming everything went well, Rose and Cinders would be married by midnight, and everything would be fine. </p>
<p>If everything went badly, well. It wouldn't. She couldn't worry about that, not when she had more pressing concerns to worry about. </p>
<p>For example, the matter of the security drones. Enormous things, the size of horses, and with enough AI to stop them all dead in their tracks. The programming was too complex to edit without drawing significant attention, and though she could remove it entirely it would be noticed in a second. There's no way they could fight them. For hours Leya stared at the schematics, trying to find a way to make it work. </p>
<p>And then an idea came to her. Specifically, it bumped against her foot. A tiny, commonplace drone. The AI would be compatible with the security drones, and wouldn't kill them on sight. It was already trained on the tunnels, so it could patrol without arousing suspicion... it was perfect. </p>
<p>Quickly, Leya got to work, dismantling the droid to get at its personality chip. She'd need four, for each of the security drones along their route, but the things were as common as mice. </p>
<p>The AI adapted quickly to their new hardware. And if any of the guards noticed the change, it was far too late. </p>
<p>Some say they're still out there, some say the circuits shorted just hours after the rescue. And some say that they followed their Cinders into the stars, seeking to repay the only kindness they were ever shown.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>